Gnatpaw
'- Gnatpaw to Pikepaw during the battle with the rogues.' Gnatpaw is a large, muscular ginger-russet tom with lighter speckles, tufted ears and an often intimidating light blue gaze. He is Smokestorm's apprentice in RiverClan, and is the adoptive son of Dovesong and sibling to Poppypaw, Pikepaw, and Batpaw. He is known for his stone-slate personality and his loyalty to his family and Clan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Unknown Description: Gnatpaw has a thick, lustrous, long-haired ginger-russet based pelt that is dappled with light-white speckles and tan ticks. The tom is very muscular for his age and is quite stocky. He has huge paws that are good for swimming and digging and a broad head and shoulders. In a battle, it would be hard to face him in close combat, but his size makes him a bit slow. Palette: : = Base (#7A2E25) : = Speckles (#E2C5C1) : = Underbelly and Face (#A14639) : = Paws, Tail, Chest (#D29A92) : = Eyes (#70BADE) : = Leathers (#814741) Voice: Quite rough and low- rather intimidating. (Voice of Aizawa from My Hero Academia) Scent: He smells of fish and the river, but there's hints of an almost smokey-smell there, too. Gait: Head low and takes easy, large strides. It makes him look like he's about to pounce on someone. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Dutiful -' Gnat is hardworking and almost loyal to a fault. He hates sitting around and doing nothing, so you'll often find him on his own one-man patrol missions or even trying to get others to do things and to be responsible, too. * '''+ Urbane -''' Gnat definitely has manners, and he uses them 24/7- which means that when he's not, something is probably wrong. He does his best to make a good impression on everyone, even if he may not initially like the first impression a cat gives back to him. * '''± Insouciant -''' Most of the time, Gnat shows little to no concern about others, and keeps his opinions to himself. He's indifferent and nonchalant about a lot of things, and doesn't usually voice what is on his mind unless it's urgent. * '''± Enigmatic -''' He's not exactly one to show what he's thinking and what his thoughts are saying. In this way, he's very, very mysterious and this can often be seen as him trying to shut others away. This is not the case, however, but it seems that way. * '''− Vengeful -''' Gnat has trouble with his need for vengeance, and thinks about it often. If someone has done something wrong, he's likely to hold it against them for a long time or even bring it back up in an argument moons later. If someone does something wrong to his family or his Clan, however, he'll come at them with tooth and claw and make them feel revenge. * '''− Capricous -''' Often times, Gnat's like a bomb waiting to explode- like an egg in a microwave. He tries his best to have manners, but sometimes he can't help but to snap at others and pop off. '''Likes *Birds **They're his top favorite prey. If you want to get on his good side, bring him a bird- and make it colorful! *Honesty **Don't be afraid to hurt his feelings with a bit of the tough truth. He's willing to take it, and if he finds out he's been lied to, will most likely turn his back on a cat for good. 'Dislikes' *Rogues **After the battle with the rogues, Gnatpaw has a major distaste when it comes to them. He thinks that they fill cats' heads with delusions and turn them against their clans. *Betrayal **Gnatpaw has been betrayed before, and he hates it. He doesn't like thinking he can trust others and then being surprise in the long run. *Disloyalty **He's grown up thinking that everyone should remain loyal- if not to their Clan, then especially to their family. *ThunderClan **After what he's been told by his mother about Nightstar and his Clan, Gnatpaw does not seem to like them at all. 'Goals' *Be the best fighter and warrior in RiverClan **Ever since he was a kit, Gnatpaw has made it a goal to make his mother and the rest of his Clanmates proud. His aim is to become the best, and that one day his Clanmates will look up to him. *Take down a heron **He's heard awful things about the creatures and wants to prove to his Clan how strong he is by taking one down, one way or another. *Protect his Clan and his family from ThunderClan. *Become a mentor **He wants to help teach cats the skills that he knows. 'Fears' *Worms **He's terrified of the little squirmy creatures and nobody really knows why. It's an irrational fear that must have developed when he was young. 'History' 'Loner Life' Clan: - Cats Involved: Dovesong, Batkit, Pikekit, Poppykit Age Range: 0-2 moons *Gnatkit and his siblings are adopted by Dovesong at an early age. None of them really remember life before her. *Dovesong raises the kits and decides to take them to RiverClan. They make the journey there. 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: RiverClanners Age Range: 2 - 6 moons *Gnatkit and his siblings join RiverClan with their mother. At first, Gnatkit is very wary of the others and tries to protect his family at all costs. Eventually, he warms up to them, but doesn't seem to be easily befriending any of them. *Gnatkit and Pikekit talk about what their future looks like in RiverClan. Gnatkit exclaims that he'll be the best warrior in RiverClan, while Pikekit will be the best hunter in RiverClan. *Gnatkit hears about the rogues attacking and finds out that they've killed one of his Clanmates. He feels anger that they've hurt his Clan and wishes he could do something, even voicing this to his mother. *He notices that Pikekit keeps disappearing and catches the tom when he's wandering back into camp. Pikekit eventually tells him about Boo, and Gnatkit demands that he takes him to meet her one day. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: RiverClanners Age Range: 6 - Current age *Gnatkit, Pikekit, Poppykit and Batkit have their apprentice ceremonies. Gnatpaw is apprenticed to Smokestorm, Nectarstar's mate- who he isn't too fond of at first. *Smokestorm takes Gnatpaw out of camp to show him the river. When he sees it's empty, he's confused. Smokestorm explains that the rogues have dammed the river outside of the territory and that's why they're fighting them. He grows even more animosity towards these rogues and exclaims to his mentor that he wants to help the Clan take them down. **This makes him think about when Pikepaw told him about the rogue named Boo. *Gnatpaw decides to talk to Pikepaw and the two go out. Without hesitation, Gnatpaw makes his way in the direction of outside of the territory, where the rogues are, and makes a ruckus - purposely yelling for the rogues to come find them. **A rogue meets them and Gnatpaw tries to start an argument, but the rogue does not attack them. Pikepaw urges his brother to go home, so eventually, they do. **Gnatpaw's angry that he didn't get to take the rogue down. *Smokestorm and Gnatpaw train out in the territory and he's taught some defensive and offensive fighting moves. *Gnatpaw and Birdpaw grow close over the fact that their brothers are always together and that they seem to not be interested in them anymore. They talk about how Pikepaw defends the rogues and Gnatpaw becomes angered. When Bird insults his brother, he defends him, but then backs down. *Nectarstar announces that they will be going to battle against the rogues. Gnatpaw says farewell to his mother before he goes with them and then follows them all out to fight. *The battle begins and Gnatpaw helps Birdpaw fight one of the rogues. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he sees his brother, Pikepaw, attacking Garpounce and Nectarstar. **He rushes at his brother and attacks him. The two get into a huge argument over the situation, Gnatpaw eventually exclaiming that if Pikepaw cares about the rogues so much that he should just go. Eventually, Pikepaw says that he DOES want to go, which hurts Gnatpaw. **Gnatpaw races back to camp and explains everything to his mother. She is shocked when Gnat tells her that he's attacked his own brother, and he's disappointed in himself for doing so. *Gnatpaw comforts Birdpaw the next day when her sister, Dripsplash, is found dead. He is angry that Bugpaw isn't there to help his sister, so he goes out into the territory to find him. **When he does, he finds Bugpaw and Birdpaw burying the rogues in the territory. He is repulsed at first, but doesn't say a thing and glares them both down. Without a trace of remorse, he simply tells Bugpaw that Dripsplash is dead. *Later, he and Pikepaw talk, and they forgive each-other- mostly. Gnatpaw still holds a grudge on his brother. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁ = Longs For | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mourns Over ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Envies | ⦁⦁ = Loathes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Pities | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Empathizes With ⦁ = Feels Betrayed By | ⦁⦁ = Wants to Forget ---- Character [ ratings ] ::Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). :Description. |-|ThunderClan= describe ---- :Nightstar [ tags ] ::"aa" :aa |-|RiverClan= "desc" ---- :a''' [ tags ] ::x :x '''Trivia *x 'Fanart' Imageedit 1 4080182507.png|Eyota - Gnatpaw Bust Gnatpix.png|Gnatpaw Pixel Gnattykit.png|By Seth - Gnatpaw Fullbody __NOWYSIWYG__